


Peace

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Hope finds Peace after a long life.





	Peace

 

“Grams?”  A soft voice asked from beside her.  The elderly woman, turned her head slowly, to see the oldest of her grandchildren smiling at her.  “I’m sorry I’m so late, mom took forever to get here.” 

“Mom?”  The woman behind the her smiled.  

“Hayley.”  She reached out, gripping her awaiting hand.  Tears came to her daughter’s eyes, trying to keep them in.  “Why are you crying?”

“Because…” She was a strong witch, she knew what was happening to her.  

“I’m old.  We all have to go at some point.  I’ve lived my life, now it’s time to pass it on to the younger generation.”  She felt a strong hand grip her other hand. Turning her head she smiled at her husband.  He was just as old as she. Living most of their life together, she lived longer than most humans, but she knew it was time.  

“We’ll meet again when it’s your time my dear.”  She felt tears come, wondering when she would be able to be with her loved ones once more. 

“I know Hope.  Always and Forever.”  Turning to her see her daughter one last time, she closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.  

“Always and forever.”  She whispered before falling into a forever peaceful sleep.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

When Hope opened her eyes, she felt the damp cold grass under her.  Looking at her hands, she didn’t see wrinkles, she felt young once more.  Standing up slowly, she glanced around at the trees and hearing rushing water in the distance.  It seemed like she was just in the woods near her old school or in the bayou just outside of New Orleans.  Light shined through the treetops, showing the clearing that she was in. She felt someone come to stand behind her.  

“Hope?”  Turning she recognized that voice anywhere.  

“Mom?”  Hayley Marshall, stood there, smiling at her daughter.  Hope began to cry, running to meet her mother halfway. She felt her mother’s arms around her once more and began to ramble.  

“I kept my promise mom!  I had a great life. I was a painter, I flew all over the world after graduating high school and painted the places dad and you lived.  I even went back to New Orleans and painted the Bayou were you took me all the time. I-I-I found the love that rocked my world, and lost him, but I got him back again.  I had three wonderful children, one of them I named after you. She looked just like you and-” 

“Hope your rambling again.” 

“I missed you mom.”  Hayley hugged her daughter tight to her.  

“I missed you too My sweet girl.”  She kissed the top of her head, holding her and never wanting to let go.  Her eyes traveled the edge of the clearing. Klaus watched them both, not wanting to ruin the long awaited moment, but was desperate to see his daughter once again.  “There someone else who wants to see you again.” Hope looked at her mom, her tears blurring her vision. Slowly, she found her father standing there patiently like always, just far enough out of her reach.  She ran to him, hugging him tightly. Klaus held her, trying to not cry. Nothing was stopping them from being together anymore. She could be near her dad and not worry about ending the world. 

“I missed you dad.”  Klaus didn’t know how long he wished for her to call him that again.  

“I missed you Princess.”  

“I tried.  I tried to make you proud.” 

“You did Hope.  You always did.”  

“I found the right man, broke a couple of hearts along the way, but one you would even like...eventually.”

“I doubt that love, but he can try.”  He smiled, hugging his daughter close to him.  

“I had a grandson, my daughter named after you.  He’s just as reckless and stubborn as you.” 

“But with my dashing good looks I hope.”  Hope nodded, smiling at her dad. 

“Uncle Kol thinks so.”  Hayley walked over, reaching to touch her daughter.  She couldn’t believe she was finally here, after so long.  

“The stubbornness is also you my sweet girl.”  

“I don’t know, that seems like a Hayley Marshall trait to me.”  Klaus smiled at her, while Hope hugged her mother again. 

“I hope I made you proud mom.  I don’t want to part with you again.”  

“You could never not make me proud.”  Klaus hugged both of them, a dream of a family he never knew he would have.  

“We never will part again Hope.  Always and Forever, our littlest wolf.”  Hope smiled, finally finding the peace she had sought.  

“Always and Forever.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched the new show legacies except for a couple of clips on YouTube.  This is completely not Canon and a work of fiction I had dreamed off. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
